backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Danny Parker
Daniel J. "Danny" Parker Sr. was a police officer for the Hill Valley Police Department in 1931. He and his eventual wife Betty were the parents of Danny Parker Jr. and the paternal grandparents of Jennifer Parker. He was the son of Farmer Cowboy Wendell Parker who settled out on his own land deeded to his heirs with his wife Mrs. Maiden Genevieve Parker. Biography On the morning of June 13, 1931, Danny was pursuing Cue Ball and Matches, only to lose them when Marty appeared in between them upon his arrival. Later that night, he encountered two strangers driving a gray vehicle one night after Emmett Brown was taken out of his jail cell. As Brown, under the pseudonym "Carl Sagan", was a wanted man, Officer Parker had been set to recapture the fugitive, as well as the other man for aiding and abetting a jailbreak. He also figured the two men were involved in car theft, but was perplexed when he saw the DeLorean, remarking to himself who must be the rightful owner; "Buck Rogers?". To his shock, the car took off with Marty McFly inside and exploded in a bright flash. Immediately after seeing this, another car of the same type, and driver of the same appearance, picked up Doc and escaped once again. Parker's reports of these events led to him becoming demoted, driving him to alcoholism and corruption. His girlfriend, Betty, also left him, sending him even further downward. Although it was not specifically mentioned, it is likely that his son Danny, Jr. and, consequently, his granddaughter Jennifer were never born in the 1986A timeline as a result of Betty, his future wife in the original timeline, leaving him. His interactions with a mysterious gentleman (Marty in disguise) at the bar of El Kid one night in August led him to sober up and, with information provided by Trixie Trotter, arrest Irving "Kid" Tannen on Felony Tax Evasion. After capturing Tannen and the rest of his gang, Parker felt confident about getting back with Betty. Some time afterward, Parker would become the Police Chief of Hill Valley. On October 12, 1931, he brought a detained Kid Tannen to the Brown Estate to allow Emmett to test the Mental alignment meter on a criminal. The next day, Danny attended the Hill Valley Science Exposition and tried out various devices that were supposed to aid in law enforcement. While there, Edna ordered him to shut down Emmett's booth due to claims of the invention being dangerous. Though he doubted her claims, she gained a considerable amount of clout after Kid Tannen's arrest, as well as her knowledge of his tampering with evidence. Marty managed to help him by outing Edna as the Speakeasy Arsonist. Danny then pursued Edna, only to lose her as she was driving the DeLorean and traveled back to 1876. Doc and Marty first realized that Edna had changed the timeline when Danny disappeared in front of their eyes, immediately followed by Hill Valley itself. After the original timeline was restored, he managed to catch Edna at the Hill Valley Courthouse upon her return to 1931. Also in 1931, a photo of Danny was used in the mind map test for the Mental alignment meter. Since he was a cop, he was supposed to prompt a positive response from a Model Citizen.Marty makes this speculation if the cursor is clicked on the photo. Although he had been going out with Jennifer for some time by 1986, Marty never met Danny before his first trip to 1931. It is unclear if the same is true of Doc, who was unaware that Danny was Jennifer's grandfather before traveling to 1931 to investigate the Speakeasy fire in May of that year.Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time In the 1986G timeline, his son Danny, Jr. followed in his footsteps and became a successful police officer rather than a shoe salesman. According to Lorraine McFly, however, he was never able to escape his famous father's shadow. Almost 55 years on, Danny was still revered for his role in capturing Kid Tannen and bringing him to justice.Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown By 1992, Danny was retired from the Hill Valley Police Force and lived with his wife on his family's ranch. Behind the scenes * In "A Friend In Deed", Sheriff Taylor refers to Danny as "Pete." As Danny was a police officer and later a detective for the Hill Valley Police Department, he and Sheriff Taylor have probably known each other for years. It is possible that "Pete" is a nickname to distinguish himself from his son, Danny Parker Jr. Appearances *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' **"A Friend In Deed" *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME'' Notes and references pl:Danny Parker Parker, Danny Parker, Danny Category:Animated Series Category:1931 Category:1932 Category:1933 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Police officers